


is this what being vulnerable feels like?

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Dad Owen Strand, Post-Season/Series 01, Team as Family, but he really doesn't have to be, worried owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: “Your boy’s got it bad, huh,” Judd says.“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Owen murmurs, watching T.K. get into Carlos’s car and drive off. T.K. is happy, he can tell that much, and Owen likes Carlos - really, he does. He just worries, is all.orowen can't help but worry over t.k.
Relationships: Judd Ryder & Owen Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, background TK Stand/Carlos Reyes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	is this what being vulnerable feels like?

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of lone star week! the prompt is family.
> 
> title from son by sleeping at last

“Looking sharp, Strand.”

“Damn, brother, you didn’t have to dress up for us!”

Owen looks around at the commotion which erupts as T.K. finally emerges from the locker room. He’s dressed far nicer than usual, slacks and a dress shirt replacing his usual hoodie and joggers, his hair is carefully styled, and he’s got a blazer hanging over his arm. He laughs and swats at the team, but when his eyes flick to the entrance his entire face lights up, and Owen doesn’t need to look to know who caused it.

Good-natured ribbing follows T.K., but he doesn’t seem to notice as he embraces Officer Reyes. Carlos, though Owen can’t quite get used to calling him that in his head. They talk for a while, that smile never leaving T.K.’s face

Owen feels more than sees Judd come up next to him, not taking his eyes away from his son.

“Your boy’s got it bad, huh,” Judd says.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Owen murmurs, watching T.K. get into Carlos’s car and drive off.

Judd’s frown is almost audible. “Reyes is good, ain’t he?”

“He’s the only one of them I’ve ever liked.” He smiles and turns to Judd, leaning in conspiratorially. “Don’t tell him I said this, but T.K.’s had some pretty terrible taste in the past.”

Judd’s laugh echoes around the firehouse, gaining the attention of anyone still left, and even Owen has to chuckle, knowing instinctively that there’s no way this is staying between him and Judd. He finds he doesn’t mind it, though; they’re a family now, and this is what family does.

But apparently Judd isn’t going to let the issue go, following Owen as he heads back to his office.

“What’s your deal with Reyes, then?” he asks.

Owen sighs and stops walking, turning to face him. “I haven’t got a problem with Officer - with Carlos.”

“But…?”

“But.” He shrugs and walks into his office, slumping down into the chair. “I just worry, is all.”

“Yeah I get that,” Judd says. He pauses for a moment, then shakes his head. “Actually, no, I don’t; I don’t got kids yet, but I imagine it’s normal. But, you know, T.K.’s a grown man, free to make his own choices, and all that.”

  
“I know,” Owen says. “It’s just…” He sighs. “Look, I don’t know how much T.K.’s told you all, but he hasn’t had much luck with relationships. And his last one… It seemed to be going well, and then it blew up right in his face. It really, um. Really knocked him for six.”

“The overdose,” Judd infers, and Owen grimaces.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, looking down at his desk.

Judd shifts, clearly uncomfortable, and Owen wants to tell him to go home. He’s about to, in fact, when Judd instead clears his throat.

“Listen, I ain’t no expert on any of this,” he says. “But I do know a thing or two about relationships. And what T.K. and Reyes have?” He shrugs and leans against the doorway. “Kind of reminds me of how me and Grace used to be.”

“Used?”

“You know, the honeymoon period? When you think sunbeams and rainbows shine out of each other’s asses?” Judd shakes his head at Owen. “C’mon, Cap, surely you of all people understand. Things change after you’ve been together for a while, but it doesn’t mean you love them any less.”

“I’m not exactly the expert on functional marriages,” Owen says, but he’s being difficult. He gets what Judd means, and he appreciates it.

Judd laughs. “Well, my point is, I don’t think you need to worry. I know you’re gonna anyway, but, like I said, Reyes is good. And if he ever decides not to be, well then. I guess it’s a good thing T.K.’s got me for a brother.”

“You realise he’s a cop?” Owen says. Judd just shrugs and grins, which makes Owen smile. “You know, I haven’t seen T.K. smile like that in a long time. Since way before we left New York.”

Judd’s smile softens into something gentler. Then he sighs and shoves himself away from the wall, turning to go. “Think I’m done feeling my feelings for one night,” he says. “See you, Cap.”

“Night, Judd.”

Owen watches Judd walk away and smiles softly, laughing to himself. Judd’s right; he really doesn’t need to worry. The 126 are a family, and this is really what family does - they protect their own.

Besides, Owen knows it’s far too soon to be thinking this, but he wouldn’t be surprised if sometime in the not-so-distant future, they’ll be welcoming a certain police officer into that family.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked that! as always, you can find me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss


End file.
